The Order (RP)
The Order is a series of events in the Stories of Tamriel. It takes place in 2E 411, three years after the Doors of Oblivion. Summary Overnight, all Dwemer ruins are suddenly mysteriously sealed. Other ruins were sealed like this as well such as Nightcaller temple. It seems most ruins with some kind of powerful magic or magical artifact inside has been sealed. The Emperor Augustus Valerius has asked that some brave heroes to investigate. Plot At the beginning of the story, Couriers are sent by the Emperor to summon the heroes who previously fought during the Defense of the Imperial City three years ago, among them are "Wrath" Moonlight and Terra Ebonheart. After recieving the Emperor's request, the heroes make their way to Alftand. Meanwhile, on Dawnstar, a large ship lands on the docks. Many people leave the ship. These people look a little strange. their features seem quite reptilian. Their eyes are slits. Their fingernails and toenails are sharp like claws. Their teeth are fang-like. They wear brown hooded robes and all of them carry a small gemstone. At Alftand, Rosa, one of the heroes, is greeted by an red-cloaked man and offers her to be taken to Sam. She accepts, and she and Terra are taken to Blackreach. Sam then reveals to the heroes that he has sealed off the Dwemer Ruins to lure them to him and help him elude Hermaeus Mora in a month, who has been tormenting his family for generations. At Dawnstar, Samuel Corrick along with some of the heroes arrive at Dawnstar to escort an group of humans with reptilian features to Alftand. Meanwhile, Cloud is hired by an blue-robed man to find and convince a girl of high importance in High Rock and lead her to Sam. During the journey, the same blue-robed man betrayed the former and left him to die in the road after being stabbed. Out of a stroke of luck, a adventuring woman finds a weakened Cloud and takes him to the town of Tehanna and treats his injuries. Together, they hire a mercenary named Valindor Oakwood and successfully rescue the girl from the blue-robed man. Later, Mora's servants eventually attack and nearly overwhelm the protagonists, with the latter narrowly escaping with the help of the Manakete's leader: Morva. They later seek refuge in High Hrothgar and seek assistance from Paarthurnax himself. The old dovah laments that he cannot help The Order against Mora and leaves them to fight off the Prince of Knowledge on their own. Knowing they'll need all the strength they can muster, Terra offers an alternative method of obtaining greater amount of power against Herma-Mora by traveling the Interdimensional Rift and into his home-realm of Spira. Sam and the others travel into Terra's home-realm and head for an old tower used by an ancient race to tap into the hidden potiental of every living soul called Heavens Tower. They enter and head for the Edge of Reason. There, everyone meditates in a spiritual tree and pass each of their respective trials and recieve a boost in their powers. After finishing the task, they return to Nirn and end up ambushed by followers of Hermaeus Mora led by Graon Marcus and his team of assassins. The heroes manage to fend off the assailants and return to High Hrothgar. Later, they are ambushed for a second time with Sam being kidnapped and taken to Apocrypha, and Terra being badly wounded by an unknown individual. The latter and Aya stay behind while the others enter Apocrypha with the help of the blue-robed man. After a long trek through Apocrypha's infinite halls, they reach the summit and witness a duel between Sam and the Prince of Fate himself, with the former emerging victorious. However, an ungrateful Valeria attempts to kill the heroes, but all of them escape with the exception of Korai, who perishes at the hands of the former. The heroes then return to Nirn, and Sam officially resigns from his position as the leader of The Order. Sometime later, the heroes are invited by Morva to travel to Akaneia, whom which accepts. Category:Stories Category:Stories of Tamriel (Saga) Category:Roleplays Category:Article stubs